Two flames
by paigehollow
Summary: -one night and now the consequences will last a lifetime. only i wish there was another way i could explain to Katniss but Snow seems to have covered that for me. shove it in her face, in the district just to get back at her. perfect- while on the early victory tour, an argument and over night stop in District Seven will have lasting results for Peeta. Catching fire AU.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

"Kiss me."

I sit there right in front of her not believing the words I've just heard, not until she says them again.

"Kiss me." she states with more confidence and force, with one last swig of the beer I was holding I place it onto the table standing. As soon a I do she stands as well, perhaps from the wide eye look she gives me she thinks she said something wrong. She has.

"Peeta please don't go I was wro-... mmhmmm." though in this moment I can't quite care about what's right and wrong, the alcohol coursing through my veins casing me to act bolder than ever before and her protest and apology get cut off before they have a chance to start, turning into a moan as I crush her lips with mine. She so surprised by my sudden actions that the beer she's holding drops to the ground, stunned if only for a second before her arms wrap around my neck and she vigorously presses back into me. Hands gripping my hair roughly as we both force our tongues together, the sweet taste of beer still on our lips and tongues but also our selves and like some heavenly nectar I can't get enough. Running my hands down her back, bring them to rest on her ass, squeezing hard and gaining a moan of pleasure in response I get bolder and hoist her up, her legs wrapping around my waist as I back us up and slam her against the wall. Moving along her jaw line, nipping at her skin she bends her head backwards allowing me better access to nip and suck on that sweet skin. At first just below the ear before moving down her neck to just above her collar bone, sucking and nipping the skin hungrily.

"Fuck!... More Peeta …... hah!... more!" she all but yells at me in the heat of the moment. I lean back slightly, looking right at her as both our eye's darken taken over by pure lust. I release my hands from her ass, she holds herself up with her arms spread wide holding onto the boarder frame as I grasp her shirt and rip it open, buttons flying everywhere and her back arcing off the wall and pressing her lower stomach into me as I marvel at her toned body, her breast hiding behind the tight white cotton bra. Like a child in a sweet shop I eye the hungrily.

"What are you waiting-... Shit!" as I do just what she wanted, waiting no longer as my mouth reconnects with flesh and both my hands fly up and cup her breast, carefully but firmly I start kneading them between my hands, my thumbs lightly running over her harden peaks as they strain to be released from behind the bra and I'm not one for wasting any time at the moment. Hoisting her up just a little higher, her breast in-line with my face I grab her bra and do the same as with her shirt. Ripping it from her, I waste no time in reconnecting my lips with her breast, sucking in the darken nipple and sucking eagerly on it while at the same time kneading the other in my hand before switch and paying the same attention to the other. All the while she hangs on, hands running through my hair, kissing the top of my head as she moans through it all. Clawing at my shirt for a moment I stop, letting her pull it off my back and it joins her shreds on the floor as she lowers herself and reconnects our lips, the added heat of our bare chest, hers soft yet firm, mine hard and muscled is an incredible feeling. Her eye's darken ever more, remembering her games I know how well she could fight hand to hand, with me also in wrestling at school I can easily see her move to take control and for a second I let her but I've placed myself just right so as she flips us around I trill her faster pinning her against the wall. Both her hands held above her head, using only one of mine to pin her wrist against the wall she struggle a bit before looking into my eye's, seeing the lust in them and in her she licks her lips. Trailing my hand, ghosting over her shin down her chest, between her breast I hook my fingers around her trousers. Pushing them down to reveal her matching white cotton panties I kneel pulling her trouser the rest of the way down and kissing between the insides of her thighs, trailing them down to her knees then back up to her waist purposefully avoiding the place she wants it the most. Carefully and slowly, with the one piece of clothing I just don't rip I pull them down before listening to her... graceful plea.

"Fuck Peeta... if you don't do anything I'll finish myself... ahhhhhh!" well I take that as a good sign and continue, kissing each side before slowly sinking one finger into her wet, warm heat. Slowly I lick up, around my finger as I pump in in and out and to the top before taking her clit between my lips and adding another finger. Never having down this before I listen to her moans and gasps, remembering vaguely some of the things my brothers would take about as I begin to feel her legs, her whole body shake.

"FUCK!... PEETA! SHIT... I'M!... I'MAHHHHHHH!" she screams as I greedily suck at her, feeling her wall contract around my fingers I continue pumping and sucking at her clit, prolonging her high before she quite literally comes crushing down. I'm only just quick enough to catch her shaking body.

"FU...Fuck me..." she whispers, her body still shaking slightly, sweat glistening over her forehead. Placing her hands on both my shoulder, raising herself up and straddling my waist, a devilish, tried but determined grin appearing on her face. I stand up, still with that grin on her face I walk us over to the couch but she makes sure I sit down first. She's in control now.

"Your way over dressed Peeta." dropping down to the floor, on her knees as she pulls my jeans off underwear included, freeing my strained member. "Fuck me Peeta..." grasping my length slowly she licks from the base to the tip, swirling he tongue around the tip. I drop my head back, moaning and groaning as she takes more into her mouth before letting it go with a "pop" before climbing back up and grinding herself along my length.

"Fuck..." groaning loudly, honestly with all the groaning, moaning and screaming we've done I'm surprised the others in victors village haven't broke the door down but I guess after what happened they're off somewhere planning something. Slick with her juices I shift and in one motion, both crying out I slid into her fully.

"Big... soooo fucking big!...Ahhhh!" she starts moving her hips, raising herself and slamming back down, her wall clenching me at every moment as I thrust back up to meet her. The grunts and noises of us meeting getting louder and faster.

"Shit... Peeta... hah... hah... faster!" she yells and her command causes me to flip us over, quickly grasping her ankles and raising her legs above my shoulders, pushing into her deeper, faster and hard until we're both fucking at a dizzying speed. Both delirious with pleasure and lust. I can feel myself growing =, her walls clenching harder, her nails digging into my back, raking them up which I'm sure will leave marks. My thrusts and hers becoming more frantic as we both chase that release.

"Peeta... so close... I'm almost there..." I nod into her chest, myself feeling the same.

"Shit... I'm... I'm going to come!..." yelling as I put everything into my thrust wanting her to find her release.

"Wait... just a second... hah... almost... together... in me..." though out of sync I understand her, trying to hold off and keep the pace up I reach down to where we're connected and my hand finds her clit, rubbing hard, fast and in tight circles it's all she needs to fall over the edge.

"FUCK! PEETA!" her screams and walls clenching tight around me are all that I need and I follow her of the edge, releasing deep within her. We both collapse onto the sofa, still together, a cool sheen of sweet settling over us but it's her not me that clutches me tightly. Pulling the comforter that hangs over the back of the couch over us. I pull out of her, almost sad at the loss and settle behind her. Wrapping my arms around her, surprised even more when she wiggle, snuggles back into my embrace.

"Bet your sexy ass Mellark, we're doing that again tonight." stating it as though it was obvious and really, it is.

"You can bet you ass that it'll be more than once tonight and..." as I nuzzle into her neck, kissing the back of it sending shivers down her back. "... tomorrow morning as well." as my hand trails down her stomach and back to her warmth.

"Fuck rest..." she says turning around to me and we reconnect our lips together. "Just us two... no one else, no other thinking about people, about her..." she says, almost with a hint of worry and up until this moment I hadn't thought any but her and I'm quick to reassure her.

"Just us, tonight, tomorrow... just me and you... beautiful." sighing I roll us, me on-top of her, supporting my weight on my arms we kiss like to long lost lovers final coming back together. For that night and into early the next morning I map her body, getting to know it better than anything else ever before. In that one night we're together in that house, just us with no worry of the outside world and it's perfect. Sometimes we go slow, memorising every part of each other, getting to know what exactly throws us over the edge, other times the passion and lust is to much and we're going at it fast and hard but always together keeping eye contact through it all. When we finally do finish, the early morning sun gracing the horizon normally believing it would be me that would say it first I get the biggest shock of my life when she beats me to it. Whether still under some sort of alcohol influence I'm not sure but I know I'm not but it's still her who says it first. Just before we slip off into sleep, laying half cover under the blanket in-front of the fire her back pressed into my chest, my arms wrapping tightly around her she says it.

"I love you..." mumbling it before falling off into sleep, for a moment I hesitate.

* * *

"... I love you to..." the words coming quite easy, never before believing I could say it to anyone else but her here I am and it feels right.

_**-Next Morning-**_

I wake up, still naked and wrapped in the blanket we feel asleep in but she isn't with me. Pulling back on my boxers, jeans as well I leave the living-room in search of her, I leave my shirt. Here I though she we carefully removed it but seeing it, her clothing as well I can tell we weren't that gracious about it. Moving through the house, the silence falling through everything I can tell she isn't here, that she's left. Walking into the bathroom, taking a shower I wince as the warm water hits my back and I quickly look into the mirror seeing the results left by her last night. Nail scrape marks trailing down the length of my back and it bring a smirk, a grin to my face remembering everything we did last night. Finishing and redressing in some clothes from my bag I brought over last night I head into the kitchen, noting the time 830am. 30 minutes before we're due to leave the district, the train having been repaired over night and we'll be heading out on the impromptu victory tour. Making myself some tea and toast I finally see the note she has left on the counter, reading it I find myself smiling as I write my response to her. Finishing up I turn and leave, grabbing my bag on the way out and meeting Haymitch, Effie and Katniss waiting for me outside.

"Ahh Peeta my dear!" Effie's chirpy capitol voice squeaking through the village as I join them. "I trust your alright after last night." at that moment my eye's go wide before quickly covering it, noting Effie isn't talking about what we did but more about what Katniss did.

"Yes I'm fine, I stayed on the spare bedroom." lying through my teeth but convincingly, my silver tongue finally coming into use for something benefiting me.

"Good, Good... well lets be off, we've big, big, big day planed ahead!" without even sparing a glance at me Katniss leaves following Effie close behind. I stay behind, taking one last look behind me at her house, searching for any sign of her but nothing. I don't even realise in my search that Haymitch has stayed behind.

"Everything alright kid?"  
"Yeah..." sighing I turn and walk away, hoping she reads my note and understands I mean every word.

"Anything interesting happening last night, you know after Katniss's little explosion?"  
"Nope, drank a beer and went to bed." I simple tell him but in my mind the whole night replays in my head. I don't look at Haymitch because if I did I would see his doubt, worrying feature on his face. Clearly knowing that something did happen but he chooses not to say anything. It's not until I'm on the train and watching District Seven shrink into the distance do I let the few tears fall but I remember the note and my response and it bring a small amount of joy to my heart.

_Peeta_

_I meant everything I said just so you know._

_Johanna._

_**Johanna **_

_**I meant everything to.**_

_**I always will.**_

_**Peeta.**_

_**-Four months later-**_

_**five until the quell.**_

The weather has moved on, winter having fully settled in much like the coldness between Katniss and I. A small part of me, rather a very large part wonder if at any point I would regret my actions, try and chalk them up to being drunk but the fact remain I wasn't and neither was Johanna. Our messages the morning after both evident and testament to that fact, that during that night of passion and lust we had created something, a bond but maybe that's just how a person feels towards their first. Though something tells me, that for both of us it was something more. Haymitch had drilled me for most of the trip, between all district he said something was off about me but I explained it away as what happened with Katniss, since that night in seven, very little has been said between either of us while we acted and preformed accordingly on camera well enough for Snow to back off as soon as they shut down the ice, cold bitterness, scowls and all came back. Curt nods and quip, one worded replies it was in those moments I begun to believe what Katniss had said and questioned everything that had been felt or said between us.

At the moment my time is split between helping out at the bakery, freely of course and baking at home. Which happens to be what I'm doing right now, baking for the drunk across from me because I'm sure otherwise he'd starve to death, unless his body somehow learnt to survive off alcohol which really wouldn't surprise me all things considered. Looking out the window, lost in my thoughts, absent-mindedly watching the soft fall of snow I'm snapped out of my daze by the sound of the door bell ringing and even more surprised, worried even when the man at the door hands over a single letter. The capitol, red wax seal on the back.

Looking to the other houses, trying to see if they received any package I only see the man walking away. Closing the door, retrieving the bread from the over and wrapping it it change into my boots before making my way over to Haymitch's house, hearing voices and my name being mentioned as I walk in.

"Should have asked Peeta."

"Asked me what?" I question walking in, Katniss standing above Haymitch who looks like he's just woken from drunken slumber.

"Nothing." snapping back at me, I roll my eye's at Katniss taking the knife from Haymitch's grasp while he just looks between us.

"Huh, suddenly I feel as though it might be warmer outside. Brrrrrrrr."  
"Fuck off Haymitch and eat some bread." shoving a piece forward to him, he takes it without question and loudly chews on a bit.

"So is this where the secret plans are made without me? You know I did get a letter to." I state but something appears of when Haymitch and Katniss's brows knit together in confusion.

"Not quite sure what your talking about kid, sweetheart here was just telling me about her troubles."  
"Huh... shit, wait that means..." I swallow deeply because that means I've personally done something to piss Snow off.

"Kid, start from the beginning and don't leave anything out." quick and snappy, the very news that I've done something to bring Snow all the way to twelve. The last time was to threaten Katniss and everyone family but I thought we had that sorted or so I thought.

"All that happened was this, a letter delivered to this morning." handing it over, Haymitch snatches it out of my hand before quickly reading it aloud.

"_Dear Mr Mellark,_

_Today at exactly 3pm you shall receive a visit from President Snow. Please make all proper arrangements to accommodate him during this time, as well as punctuality. Also this meeting will involve one other member accompanying the President._

_Finally the meeting will be held in strict confidence and therefore should not be discussed with anyone outside of the two other victors._

_Office of the President_

_Blah blah."_ Haymitch sighs, a long drawn out breath before turning to me and putting me on the spot light with his next question.

"What did you do? Talked to anyone, say anything about sweetheart that might make Snow think otherwise?" before I even think I blurt a retort back like Katniss herself might do.

"I'm not the one sneaking off into the forest with another guy, Haymitch." at this Katniss throws herself up, knocking the chair back in the process.

"Fuck you Peeta, you don't know anything!" she snaps at me, fire burning behind those eye's.

"No your right, I don't so tell me why one set of rules should apply to you Katniss and I should have another that only lets me act like an injured puppy waiting for scraps at your table!" that seems to cut something deep inside Katniss and tears brim the edges of her eye's before anger takes over.

"Fuck. You. Peeta!" storming away from me.

"I did warn her that after everything she said that she didn't deserve you-"  
"Your wrong, it's me that doesn't deserve her..." I sigh, avoiding Haymitch's eye's. "I think I know why he's coming and... who's coming with him."  
He sighs, to my surprise nodding in agreement.

"Manson." one simple word that sends shock-waves through my body.

"You knew?" bewilderment is the only word to describe how I'm feeling.  
"Kid, you and the girl weren't very quiet. Came to check up on you and heard more than I bargained for. Left quickly to." taking a swig of his flask and handing it over to me, for once I don't refuse.

"Katniss?"

"No, after her explosion she stayed on the train. Good thing to but she has been looking for a way to tell you that she's sorry but I've learnt to stay out of sweetheart and yours heart troubles."

"Yeah, probably best for all involved..." the silence settles between us and for a second I'm taken aback by Haymitch's next question.

"Do you love her?" raising his eyebrow at me challengingly and for a moment I think really hard about everything since then. The sulk I've been in, the dreams I've had. That at first I took for little more than arousal but the things I dreamt of, the future and an actual life with her I think it's grown into something more and I'm not sure if that's good or bad. Yet there's only one answer that comes into my head.

"Yes." he nods his head before asking.

"Sweetheart?"  
"Yes."

"kiddo I would try to tell you different, sweetheart made it quite clear where you two stand but you've got a problem like she does, two girls that you love but you can only be with one. One, I suspect is going to be giving the world a part of you and her, the other is emotionally unstable and doubts her feelings. You need to choose Peeta because it'll be a lot easier for everyone to know where we all stand." I nod once to him before quickly leaving the house and heading back to my own, so wrapped up in my thoughts I don't even see Katniss's figure at the corner of the house. Eye's wide and bugging out of her head, if I had look I would have been able to tell one thing. She heard everything.

_**3pm.**_

Before I know it the clock has rolled round and quietly, the only snow of crisp snow crunching beneath the car tyres as it pulls up outside. I open the door before they knock and am confronted by four heavily armed, blacked out peacekeepers. With permission, though I know I could do little to nothing to stop them they force their way in and start going into every room. Then it hits me, the sweet, sickly smell of pungent roses floods my nose, my house and I turn to see President Snow himself walking up the front steps and following closely behind him clearly showing off her baby-bump is Johanna Manson looking sick to the core.

"Good afternoon Mr Mellark, perhaps some tea for Miss Manson. The journey seems to have upset her." walking past me and into the sitting-room, two of the four guards leaving the house.

"Johanna..." I stare at her in complete shock and awe. Even though this could be the worst possible thing to happen at this moment in our lives, pregnancy looks really good for her.

"Peeta..." just like that we're both hugging each other tightly as I breath in her familiar scent that I've been dreaming about for all this time. I take her face between my hand and gentle bring our lips together, though for Johanna she quickly tries to deepen the kiss but I pull away with a smirk. Earning a glare from her.

"It's not nice to get the mother of your child angry." just like that my smirk drops with my eye's to her small swollen stomach and tentatively I reach out before pulling back. I'm not sure if Johanna will like me-

"Wow..." just grasping my hand Johanna's placed it on her small bump, always so forward but as she rest her hand on mine both looking into each others eyes our happy moment can't go on forever and the sound of Presidents Snow's voice speaking from behind us.

"As touching as this is, I believe we need to talk... it you'd please." as I turn purposefully blocking his view to Johanna, he cocks his head, eye's narrowing at me slightly before motioning us into the sitting area I take the sofa, after bring tea and some biscuits next to Johanna. Though I think the feeling of sickness is more to do with the smell if roses rather than the pregnancy. We sit in silence, waiting, watching as he sirs sugar into the tea before taking a small sip and a bite of the biscuit.

"Lovely little things, pack with so much more taste than even the ones in the capitol. Your own creation, no?"

"Yes, I made them this morning."  
"Well Miss Manson, you'll be well fed in your time here..." chuckling as he speaks

"I'm sorry President Snow but I fail to see the funny situation here." I deadpan and in a instant his chuckling stops only for it to be replaced by a hatred stare, his snake like lips twisting at the corners if his mouth.

"Should I explain... you see this problem had been discussed before only the situation here was reversed and we believed it would be you Miss Everdeen pregnant with your _cousin's _child and not you Mr Mellark with the unexpected child on the way." at this I twist around to find Katniss and Haymitch standing there with the two peacekeepers behind them.

Shit.

Here I was looking for a better way of telling Katniss other that just;

"_Hi Katniss, remember that argument that we had on the overnight stop in Seven during the victor tour. Well afterwards I went and got slightly drunk and ended up fucking Johanna all night and guess what. Surprise! I got her pregnant." _yeah that would have gone over so well but thank fucking god for Snow and his quick thinking. Shove it in her face is a better, safer idea though for who I'm not sure.

"Miss Everdeen, Mr Abernathy please come in and have a seat." doing so, I advert my eye's from Katniss, quickly glancing at Haymitch how give me a small smile, nod and squeezes my shoulder as he walks past. Greeting Johanna, with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek something I learnt during the tour is that quite a lot of the younger victors look to Haymitch like an uncle, the others as a dear friend. Well all accept the careers but then they're psychos.

"Well this is jolly, all the District twelve victor present good... good. Now as you can see, my problem stems from a brash choice made by Mr Mellark and Miss Manson-"  
"Yeah Peeta could keep it in his pants." Katniss snaps and that seems to be the last straw for Johanna.

"Do you know what fuck you brainless!" standing up, she's taller than Katniss and even I know more deadly when it comes to fighting. "it was your pigheadedness that drove him to me! Could see what was fucking right in-front of you brainless! Go on say something else, even knocked up I'll still put my fucking axe in your chest." she seething and I, alone with Haymitch quickly stand up wrapping my arms around Johanna she instantly relaxes somewhat but the fire and tension is still there. I sit us back down, Katniss glaring hatefully at me.

"If we're all done." turning back to Snow he sits taping his fingers together looking between us all. "My problem, Miss Manson is pregnant with Mr Mellark's child in place of Miss Everdeen. As I said, a plan was made for a situation in which the opposite happening, Miss Everdeen pregnant with someone's else child but now I find myself in a difficult position." taking another sip of his tea, the waiting is almost killing. "The tour was successful in quell the tension created by Mr Mellark and Miss Everdeen but now this matter could potentially set things ablaze in the Districts. Thus Miss Manson will be moving to District Twelve, a story of an illness will be given to the nation while you carry to term. I trust that in this time you'll all grow to accommodate each other, perhaps friends." smirking because he knows it as do I, that idea went out the window that day in Seven when we first kissed. "The quell announcement is coming up, a special time of the year and I have a feeling this one will be memorable. Now as to the problem I'm sure you can all understand what should happen if anything where to happen here or in any other districts. Yes?" we all nod, the very fact that Snow would kill all our families isn't something new. "Good, now finally as to when the baby is born... that'll be discussed at a later date, where we'll come to some arrangement." with those finally words he raises and walks. "Ah almost forgot, Miss Manson will need a house to stay in." He's gone, making a quick exit and leaving the room filled with more tension than ever before. "Shake up here-"

"Enough Katniss! yes I fucked up but there's nothing I can do about it now and besides the last time we really spoke, what was you said... Oh that's right I'm weak, stupid and will never measure up to anything, better if you'd just killed me. So you've made it plain and clear that there's nothing between us so get out!" snapping at her, though I'm only using her as an escape for the mountain of shit I've dropped onto my shoulders. She doesn't say anything and for a second I'm sure I see tears at the corners of her eye's before she storms out and away back to her home.

"Well that certainly was... something." Haymitch says raising out of the chair. "Congrats Johanna and welcome to the family." he leaves us both along, the silence starts to slowly kill me before Johanna breaks the silence.

"You... you should probably go and apologise to your girlfriend."  
"Yeah... sorry." I tell her because in that moment she is my girlfriend, the mother of my child and I'll do the right thing and stay with her through this.

"I didn't mean me."  
"But I did." with those final words I give into my weak side and kiss her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her back to the stairs, locking the door as I carry her up the stairs because what's the worst thing that can happen?

I've already got her pregnant.

**A/N; so I wrote this just to be different from the normal stories out there where it's Katniss who get pregnant by, usually gale. I've also changed the ages of the characters, Peeta and Katniss are 17, Johanna is 20. To quell the tension created by the 74th games the tour was moved ahead to about two and half months, three months earlier than normal. A break down caused them to remain in Seven for a overnight stay and Katniss and Peeta got into a heated argument which lead to the current story but all this will be explained next chapter. I just wanted to state these things in case they weren't that clear in the chapter. I've got an idea as to where I'll be taking the story but I'm still in two minds about which one Peeta will end up with, either way the child will still be a apart of his life.**

**Next three weeks later.**


	2. Chapter 2 Talks

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**_

_**A/n; here's chapter two, sorry about the spelling and grammar but I will sort it. Johanna may be a bit OCC in this chapter but it's needed for the later story. So enjoy and tell me what you think, no pressure. I won't be holding chapters ransom for reviews, they'll come as I finish them.**_

_**Warning heavy, rough sex scene in this chapter, so fair warning.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Peeta's POV.**

**Talks.**

Where in the bakery, my father, mother and brothers at the train station collecting a bakery delivery. Surprisingly my family has accepted Johanna openly though I didn't think it would be a problem with my father or brother but the bigger surprise was my mother. Well after Johanna put her in her place the day she moved to strike me, needless to say I was also taught a lesson that night about defending myself. Johanna for someone in her condition is still extremely strong and incredibly insatiable in bed. Not that I'm complaining. Finnick and Annie are here too, district fours victors Snow allowed them to travel, well all the victors are allowed but Annie and Finn are really good people and in the past four days since there arrival they welcomed me. Though at the beginning they or Finnick did warn me. To him Johanna is a sister, one he loves and looks after much as Haymitch does for him and the others. All victors look out for each other and he told me that seeing Johanna she was more happy than before and I was warned. Hurt her I die, no need for Snow Finnick will kill me and I believe him but after I told him I love her, about the baby we gotten on great and together we've devolved a bro-romance and Finnick and Annie are great people. We're all talking freely when a loud voice breaks the atmosphere.

"Mellark!"

at the sound of my name being called, Johanna, I, Finnick and Annie turn to see a very pissed of Gale standing in the door to the bakery.

"We need to talk, Now!" well this isn't unexpected, needless to say I've been waiting for it, for him, Mrs Everdeen or even Primrose to rip me a new one. Guess I can't put it off any longer. Sparing a glance at the others, a slight worried look from Finn and Annie I give Johanna a small smile and squeeze her hand just to reassure her before getting up and walking over to Gale. Walking out before him we both stop, Johanna's voice coming calm and strong.

"Hawthorne!" we both turn to see Johanna still sitting there twirling the spoon in her tea. "If my man comes back with one scratch on his face... I chop you fucking balls off, feed them to you and bury you in that forest you like so much." she dead-pans and for a second we're all left speechless before she smiles sweetly at us.

"Right..." awkward silence ensues because we all know Johanna isn't lying. Walking away from the bakery, rounding the corners of the merchant street we come to the merchant side of the meadow, the sun shining brightly casting a blinding glare from the fresh covering of snow.

"Alright... go ahead-" Fuck that hurt as he sucks in a sharp breath.

"You got a hard head Mellark. Fuck that hurt." rubbing his hand, thats going to leave a mark on both of us. Rubbing my jaw I just stare at him, waiting for the barrage of abuse.

"Your a fucking idiot, do you know that Mellark?" I just look at him, still rubbing my jaw. Bending down I shovel some snow into the gloves I hand, effectively forming an ice pack that I hold to my jaw. The cold snow instantly relieving some of the hot, stinging pain. "Katniss is a fucking wreck after everything, Christ the most she does is walk around the forest silently crying." this is news to me because every-time she been in my sight all I get is her scowl and a look of disgust. I decide to tell Gale this.

"News to me, most I get is a scowl and or a look of disgust-"  
"Of course you do, Catnip isn't one for showing her emotions-"  
"Yet she has no problem showing them around you or anyone else for that matter but me."  
"i fucking told her, the moment she came back that seam and merchant-"  
"Don't even go there Gale with the whole seam and merchant. You'd be the biggest fucking Hypocritical bastard I'd know then, do you think that you and Delly are hiding anything from anyone?" this sends him recoiling back, he believed that no one would know about him and Delly but Delly has been my sister since we where in diapers. I notice right away when she started dating, more happier and bubblier.

"What? How the fuck did you know about that?"

"Well you and Katniss aren't the only ones that have been friends for most of their lives. That and Delly with a few drinks in her tells you anything. So if you ever want the true from her, just offer her a few drinks... she can't stop talking then."  
"Right... though honestly Mellark, what the fuck where you thinking when you went to that Manson girl?"  
"Johanna, you'll get away with calling me Mellark as though it's an insult but start calling Johanna that and I'll fucking kill you." standing straight and staring right into his eye's he nods. "As to what I was thinking when I went to Johanna, nothing really only to drown my sorrows away after what she said."

"Come on Mellark you telling me that a little hot headedness from Katniss is enough to send you running? You really don't know her-"  
"Hot headedness I can deal with gale, I was since after the games but let me ask you tow things, first what did she tell you."  
"That she call you weak, shouted a few other obscenities ending with her telling you she hated you."  
"Right so she told you the best, watered down version anyone could pull from what really happened." walking away and sitting on a bench, one of the few that dotes the meadow.

"Second question, imagine if you went into the games with Delly, if you where already in love with her and won together only to come out and find she faked it all. You'd be upset, right?" he nods. "OK, so imagine on the tour you got talking, tried to get to know her as a friend-"  
"What's the question/"  
"The question is what would you do if she told you that you where a weak, small man that couldn't think for himself. That only won the games because a poor seam girl took pity on his pathetic life. That she never loved me, that she only tolerated me and if she could go back she would kill me and be free of me from her life. What would you do if Delly compared you to me and said that you'll never measure up to him and that if she was going to have a future, that included marriage and kids she have it with you not someone who would do a piss poor job of protecting his family. What would you think or do?" he thinks for a second before responding just like I thought he would.

"i wouldn't have had a one-night stand." I stand again moving my way back to the bakery, Gale following me I think about everything and how best to explain it. Finally as we get to the corner of the bakery where I lean up against the wall I speak.  
"Neither did I..." he looks at me slightly confused and I decide its time to tell him the whole truth. "I never went to her house to simply get back at Katniss, I went there to forget her... or at least try... I was angry, hurt and realised that a life between me and Katniss wasn't going to happen. We got drinking and... well." I don't need to shove that in his face. "We met again, during the capitol party, nothing happened but we talked for hours. Wasting away the night together and I think in those hours that's when I think I started to fall for her. As I did Katniss and I pulled away from each other, she grew more distant and I'm not saying that all the blame lies with her because it doesn't but I'm hoping you can see why I fell."

"You know Mellark I came here hating you, really fucking hating what you've done to Katniss but... your to fucking hard to hate. While I'm not saying what you did was right because it was fucking shitty of you I can understand how and why it happened and... as much as it is for me to say it... I can commend you for staying with her. I know a few men that would leave-"  
"it's not going to happen Gale, as much as I still love Katniss I'm with Johanna... Finnick describe it the best."  
"Hows that?"  
"She snuck up on me."  
"Huh... Katniss said the same... I should hate you but I don't, to much work for that but I will say this, Katniss isn't one to give something up lightly when she realises she wants it so." we come back around from the corner of the bakery and for a brief moment I thought I saw someone. Though the way Gale is standing its apparently the end of our conversation. "She's going to fight for you, try and win you back." I just look at him, him telling me that Katniss would fight for me was a big surprise but I can't let that interfere with what Johanna and I have. My father raised me to stand by my choices, to make my mistakes right and while it was a mistake with the conception of mine and Johanna's baby what me and Johanna had built over the last month was something... recently I was feeling something more towards her. Something that I hadn't even felt while I thought I had Katniss.

-At that moment, Johanna who had been the person Peeta thought he saw was by the window in the empty kitchen listening to everything being said. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, though for Johanna this wasn't the norm. no she wasn't the girl to cry at something like this but what with the pregnancy, the hormones running through her she chalked the tears up to them alone. She just didn't want to admit to herself that this past month she had fallen heavily for Peeta Mellark, she didn't, couldn't admit that she had fallen of that ledge the night they spent together because doing that meant actually loving someone again and the last people she loved, her family had been ripped out of her life. For Johanna Manson love was a big weakness that she couldn't afford yet here she was crying over the fact that Katniss was going to try and get Peeta back, that she might loose him. Angrily she leaves the bakery, telling Finn and Annie she's going home or back to Peeta's at that moment the place didn't feel like home. Something she had become joyous about, finally she belonged somewhere that felt somewhat like a home should. The feeling was that foreign she doubted whether she would ever truly feel it. If only she had stayed that bit longer, she would have heard what Peeta explained to Gale.-

I finished telling him everything and while looking slightly shocked at me for a second he extended his hand and we both shook. While we may never be friends we can, at least be civilised around each other.

"As I said Peeta, to fucking hard to hate but Katniss will hate you... that I'm sure of. So be sure that the choice you make is the right one, that in ten years you won't resent that choice-"  
"You don't need to worry about that Gale because I won't. I know I won't." he gave a curt nod before leaving and I made my way back into the bakery. My dad and brothers having returned from the train station and with the help of Finn and Annie are laughing and enjoying the company and help but looking around I can't spot Johanna. It's Annie who speaks to me.

"She went back to your place, she came out from the kitchen after getting some fresh air and said she needed to leave. I don't think Finn could tell but she had been crying which isn't like Johanna. Is everything ok between you guys?" at once every worst scenario goes throw my head but the one that sticks is that person I thought I saw and quickly leaving the bakery to where me and Gale where talking I see it. The small opened window into the back of the bakery, right into the kitchen that would let you hear everything.

Oh shit. Quickly leaving the store, not explaining anything to anyone but asking for a few hours alone between me and Johanna I take off running towards victor village as fast as I can go on my legs while watching my footing on the ice.

Bursting through the front door I call out for Johanna but get no response, instead only hearing the muffled sobs and crashing about upstairs. Leaping the stairs in twos I rush into our bedroom, Johanna shoving cloths into a duffel bag, a suitcase open as well on the floor. Shocked I just stand there for a second, watching, noticing the tears streaking down her cheeks. In all the time I had know, been with and seen Johanna never had she cried and I know somehow I must have royally screwed up bad to break her in this way.

"Johanna..." she doesn't stop but more forcefully and with anger shoves more into the bag. Walking over I grab her wrist, gently but firmly I stop her only to have her roughly shake me off.

"Don't fucking touch me Peeta! Just help me fucking pack!"  
"What!...Why!" I yell in horror and hurt.

"Don't you dare why me Mellark, I heard your little talk with Hawthorne, his explanation of how Katniss is going to get you back." she tears her eye's away from me, turning her back and shoving more things into the suitcase though they hardly going in. "Fucking should have know... Fucking hormones lead me to believe that anyone could actually like me, love me but it's all a fucking lie! You are just like the capitol fucks! Use me and throw me away like trash. Well fuck you Mellark, go and have your little love-y dove-y life with Everdeen me and my child will be gone and won't get in your way..." she slams the suitcase shut but it won't stay, I know in that moment that she heard everything but me defending my choice to be with her to Gale, that I've rejected the life with Katniss. Yes it's something I can't denie that I haven't dreamt of but the fact remains that Johanna is pregnant with my child and I will love and take care of that child... I will make things work between Johanna and I, I'll start here and now.

"Arggggg, fucking case won't close! Whatever send me my things to seven!" She turns and bumps past me but I quickly stop her, moving in front of her and slamming the door shut.

"No! Your not going anywhere." I shake my head, refusing to move.

"Move Peeta, I'm stronger than you, so fucking move or I'll make you."  
"Go for it." I defiantly state and for a brief moment anger, pure hatred towards me as she tries just that to move me. Gripping my shoulder tightly, knowing her she's going to try and throw me I bring my arms up inside hers and firmly push outwards breaking her grasp before grabbing her face and roughly pulling her into me. Our lips crushing together, she's so shocked that for a second she does nothing but then the anger returns and she tries to push me off her but I'm not letting her win, not this time. Wrapping my arms around her, pinning her;s to her side but not to hard I walk us back over to the bed, pushing her down and pinning her arms above her head I shove the suitcase off send the contents everywhere while I loom over her.

"Peeta let me the fuck go!"  
"Not going to happen Johanna, not this time." I bend down and kiss her, she bites my lip hard drawing blood. "Don't care, your going to listen to me." kicking her legs apart, still holding her arms above her I step between them right at the edge of the bed now before continuing. "I know you've been a very bad girl, eavesdropping in on conversations and I know you did listen to the whole thing-"  
"No need to, I heard what he said and what you didn't..."  
"No you heard him talking, if you would have waited you would have heard me tell him what was going to happen."

"Oh and what the fuck is that?" asking me sarcastically.

"No, No, No... you have to earn that answer Miss Manson..." seductively whispering it in her ear, letting my free hand trail down her chest between her breast feeling her shiver as I do. "do you know how you do that?" she shakes her head in response but already I can see the lust taking hold.

"Your not to object or try and stop me... anything goes and I..." sucking sweetly, greedily at her collar bone enticing a moan from her. "i am going to make you cum so much that you won't be able to move let alone leave the house, I'm going to eat your sweet, wet pussy driving you mad and have you begging for it before I finally fuck you." nipping at her, her head vigorously nodding.

""Fuuuuuuuuck..." letting go of her wrist I grab the front of her blouse and rip it open, chuckling to my self.

"It seems that you enjoy have me rip your cloths off you, no?"  
"Shut up and just-" I press a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Nope not aloud to argue, only feel..." I let my words trail off as my mouth closes over her nipple causing her back to arch off the bed and press into me more.

**Johanna's POV.**

He sucks hard, rolling my hardened peak between his teeth, nipping at it sending jolts of pleasure surging through my upper body. My lower body aching for attention but this is a totally different side to Peeta and one I find I'm loving though he does award my moan. Trailing his hand down, latching onto the waist band of my trouser before slipping past them and cupping his strong hand over my sex. Ever so agonizingly but so delightful massaging me and I feel myself quickly becoming wetter than ever before. Ax much a I hate it, I love it as he reduces me I nto nothing but a whimpering mass id burning desire, willing him to take me hard and make me forget everything that's happened but this Peeta is taking his only pleasure in watching me squirm beneath him.

"Fuck me Johanna, you soaked..."  
"yes for you, now do... AHHH!" my sweet prays are answer as, just shifting my cotton panties to the side he slides one of his fingers into my burning core working me up at a fast pace. I want more, more of him but he isn't letting me get off that easily and slowly he stops, withdrawing his finger from me I whimpering all over again at the sudden loss. Slowly he withdraws his hand from between my legs, brings his finger to him mouth before, greedily sucking my juices arousing my pent up sex drive even more. Cleaning his finger he doesn't swallow, no he kisses me full on the lips driving his tongue into my mouth, giving me a taste of myself on his tongue and like the submissive little bitch he's reduced me to I eagerly suck his tongue into my mouth, drinking my own juices from him. It turns me one like nothing else, somehow I feel as though I've marked him mine, that he's done it for me and know...

well know I think he's going to show me that I'm his and nobodies else's. Pulling away from me he whispers into my ear.

"Now... I'm going to eat you until your nothing but a quivering mess, then and only after you've come I'm going to fuck you..." god..., him dirty sex talk, he has my juices running, pooling between me before, without warning his head dives between my legs and I feel his tongue thrust into me.

"Ahhhhh!" I can't stop the moan, screams that leave me, my whole body shaking as he works his tongue in and out. His fingers slowly teasing me before rubbing hard circles around my clit. In no time he has my body shaking, the moans and gasp coming out as incoherent blabber, understand it as the only language a world shattering orgasm can make me speak and even then he doesn't let up. Panting heavy, eye's rolling and stars dancing around me I slowly come down from the orgasm, content to lay there in that bliss but as he said he was going to fuck me senseless because I feel him, his thick length slide into me not a second latter and I groan or growl at length as my walls stretch to accommodate him. Though he hardly gives me time as he withdraws leaving only the tip in before slamming back into me, starting at an agonizingly slow pace before picking up speed fucking me at a dizzying pace.

"Mo... gah... hah... more!" I scream, wanting more, wanting all he has to offer and he doesn't disappoint me shifting both my legs over his shoulder and pounder deeper and harder into me.

"Ohhh!... hmmmmm, GOD!... hah!... PEETA!" I lose all train of thought, only having one feeling coursing through my body. Pleasure, uncontrollable, unbidden pleasure racking my body over and over again, every single time he thrust into me my body is jolted into pleasure spasms until in a long continuous jolt I feel him release deep with in me. Moaning my name out, groaning before I finally succumbed to the pleasure and quickly passed out into the beautiful oblivion he promised me.

* * *

Waking up next I'm alone in bed, dressed in a silk gown of mine. The covers, changed and wrapped tightly around me as I rest my head on the fluffed pillow. Looking at the clock, the time staring back at me 730pm I've been asleep for almost 4 hours but after what Peeta did to me I needed that both the sleep and... that. Sliding my feet of the bed, pulling the robe laid out for me on, wincing at the slight pain between my legs but a welcome pain I walk to the door pausing as I realise the room is tidy. Not just of the remains of our love? Making, if you could call it that and not some animalistic fuck. I like the second one but I also notice and upon checking that all my clothes I'd roughly pack have been pressed and placed back into our shared drawers. Smirking at his neatness I leave the room, hearing a few pots clanging down stairs in the kitchen and just where I knew his is, he is bend over giving me a view of his perfect ass. Honestly how the hell he got like this, perfect body and everything I don't' know. Some-things I know girls would kill him for but he's mine, all mine. Quietly walking behind him I give him a big surprise.

"Nice ass Peeta!" slapping his ass and sitting down at the kitchen table. He jumps, eye's wide and alarmed looking at me almost afraid.

"Johanna... are you... are you ok?" I'm asked, worry laced into his words. Perhaps he thought he would have hurt me, took things to far but honestly that was the hottest thing ever and oh dear god I'd love a repeat at some point. So that what I tell him.

"Peeta, apart from the sore spot between my legs, a sweet remind of the oblivion you promised and delivered to fuck me into that was the hottest thing ever and... at some point, I want a repeat." he just smiles that bright smile I've come to love about him and leans down, me meeting him half way and kissing him deeply.

"Love you Johanna." mumbling as he pulls away from me, I still chalk it up to hormones but I really do love him.

"you too." giving him one more kiss before we settle down to a smallish meal he prepared while I slept. Chicken, greens, and some roasted potatoes. Nothing to elaborate but simple and filling before we settle down onto the sofa, my head in his lap as he runs his fingers through my growing hair. I've let it grow out longer, reaching just below my shoulders but I don't think it'll be going longer though the massaging is divine and I find myself slowly drifting off before something Peeta said just before snaps me awake.

"Peeta?"  
"Hmm?"

"What did you say to Hawthorne? You know about Everdeen."  
"He told me that Katniss wasn't the person to give up on something she wanted. I told him that I love you and forgive me for getting really cheesy here but..." he takes a deep breath. "I want to marry you, raise our child together and remain together forever. I love you Johanna, I told Gale that, as well as telling him to tell Katniss she hasn't got a chance any-more. Too much has happened and you've become a permanent fixture in my heart. She can try all she want but until you tell me you don't want me, I'm yours and your mine." my heart swells at this and I grab his head pulling it him into a heated kiss.

"I'm yours and your mine... I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I should have know."  
"Yeah but hormones and everything I think we worked through it in our own way, no?"  
"Most defiantly and as I said, repeat performances are a must, that was unbelievably fucking hot, sweaty and rough. Perfect." I sigh in contentment, glad and worry free that I have my baker boy here with me but all happy things can't last and a knock on the door is all it takes.

Both reaching the door, Katniss standing on the other side when we open it shocks us both and for a moment a flash of hatred crosses her eye's before covering it and smiling sweetly at us. Well at Peeta mainly.

"Katniss... what... what brings you here?" Peeta ask, coming back from his stumped stupor.

"i just wanted to talk, if thats all right?" the question in her voice, Peeta glancing at me and with a nod he lets her in, walking through to the kitchen.

"What did you want to talk about?" he ask, as I try to escape but he holds onto my waist. I thought they'd want some privacy but Peeta seems to be holding me still. Whether out of distrust for her or himself I don't know but I'll find out later. At the moment all I'm doing is holding onto MY man.

"I wanted to apologise, to you and Johanna. I've been a bitch and I know that. I pushed you away, which lead to this... so I'm sorry Peeta." though it doesn't seem to me as though she apologising for being a bitch but more rather like she apologising for him being stuck with me. Glancing at Peeta, I can't read him but I think he's thought along the same lines, nodding curtly he thanks Katniss and she explains she needs to head back home. I tell I'll walk her out, alone and Peeta doesn't object.

As I close the kitchen door, walking through the hall to the front door Katniss finally speaks her mind.

"You don't deserve him." flatly, almost as though it where a fact.

"No I don't but I do know I'm more deserving of him than you." her face slowly morphs into anger as we stop just outside the closed front door.

"He was never meant to be with you, what happened was a drunken mistake and Peeta being the good man he is, is just sticking with you because of her child he thinks is his." I lose it there, my hand stings and her face is red after slapping her with everything I have. Hard.

"Don't you dare accuse me of cheating on him, I wasn't the one to pretend to be in love with him only to run off into the woods with another guy. I didn't yell and abuse him mentally making him think of himself as less and man because I'll tell you this _Katniss _the fucking he gave me this afternoon, god he fuck me until I black out. This is his child and he is MINE. Get that through your dense skull girl on fire." her face hardens about me telling her what Peeta and I did today. Red like a tomato whether from embarrassment or anger I don't know but her words next I full understand.

"Listen Johanna, he was mine before anyone else's, before I knew it he was mine and I will have him back." she whips around leaving me staring daggers at her, fully understanding that for her she's willing to do anything to get Peeta back but to what lengths worries me slightly. Seeing her leave it's Finnick's voice that cuts through the growing darkness of night.

"Johanna?" I glance at him then back to Katniss, Finnick and Annie seeing her as her front door slams. "What did she want?"

"two things, where were you?"  
"Haymitch's house."  
"Right, tell Peeta I'll be back in a minute. I need to speak to Haymitch." I leave them confused and head to Haymitch's house, needing to unload everything onto someone. Bursting through his front door and into his living-roon I slump onto the sofa letting a large groan/ sigh out.

"Nice to see you to mummy jo." smirking at me.

"Fuck off grandpa."  
"No! Not grandpa, uncle maybe..."  
"Maybe..." I smirk, he tries to hide it but at heart Haymitch has a very big one but like most victors he keeps it locked away but one thing I found out, like me loves kids it's why he drinks so hard when the young ones are reaped.

"So what has you coming to my house, tiff with lover-boy? Your not! Getting a drink."  
"Normally you'd be the first to offer."

"Normally I wouldn't have a pregnant girl in my house. So what was it, lover-boy getting to much/"  
"Stop calling him that, his name is Peeta, MY PEETA!" he raises an eye in confusion about my sudden outburst before putting two and two together.

"Sweetheart came calling I guess."

"Yes, what the fuck is her problem!"  
"You! You've got Peeta, the boy who loved her from afar, who made her." he sighs loudly before continuing. "The girl is dense about emotions, choosing not to believe them or to push them away because she believes them to be a weakness. I think she's sore after taking the boy for granted, for believing that he'd always be there in the background and now she's pissed that Peeta has found someone better deserving of him."

"Am I? I can't help but think of her words that this is all happening because of the baby-"  
"It is all happening because of the baby but that is besides the point. The point is that Peeta is with you and yes it's part because of the child but you don't let yourself see."  
"See what, acceptance?"  
"No, love and that fact that he balances you out perfectly. Also the fact that compared to sweetheart, you do deserve him. That boy loves you and I'm sure he has told you many times before. One thing I learnt about the kid is that while he has a big heart that word is reserved only for those he truly loves and the way he looks, acts and speaks around you... it's disgusting sometimes, all that mushy crap..." he makes a gagging sound but I can't help the smile that over takes my face thinking about the times Peeta and I interact together and a sudden realisation hits me. He said it a lot, I love you three little words that mean so much when someone truly means them and I do truly mean them. So know I just have to say them but that leaves me with my biggest fear. The last time I love, my family Snow killed them all for my defiance and I know that I couldn't bare that again."

"Listen to me jo, you and sweetheart have a similar problem. Love. Both of you have lost someone, you more than her that you love and the prospect of loosing someone again is too much to bare but you'll always regret it if you don't go with it and become bitter. Sweetheart has come to realise that and is fighting for the boy but I'll let you into a secret that I... may not have told her." he leans closer to me before whisper to me loudly. "_The fight is already lost. _So stop worrying and go home." I get up without a word but the smile doesn't leave my face. "Oh and Johanna, you might want to tell the kid, you know that you love him." I still remain silent, though that decision was made a while ago. I do love Peeta and I will tell him. Heading back into our home, it becoming that now and the victor's house in seven being a distant tomb I walk into the living-room and straight into the arms of Peeta, taking him somewhat by surprise but never the less he holds me tightly and I sneak a sideways glance at Finn and Annie. Finn with his arm slung around Annie shoulder sitting on the sofa smiles at her before whispering something that she must agree with because of the smile she sends our way. Leaning up, pulling him tighter I speak into his ear, something only for him, something personal to me and him alone.

"I love you Peeta." backing away I look him in the ears, his slightly wide from my deceleration. Knowing that we'll speak later in private he settle for a light kiss before we settle down onto the single seat with me in his lap. Resting my head on his shoulder I sigh contently the night worries fading as I slowly drift off to the sound of his heart beat.

_**A/N; this chapter was getting to big, so I stopped it here and will continue on with the next one that shouldn't take long to update. Next chapter is the quell announcement and another encounter with Katniss for Peeta and Johanna. More drama.**_

_**Thanks and hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
